Cena especial
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [WriteforIchiRuki] Ichigo y Rukia pasan su primera navidad juntos.


Bueno, por la actividad WriteforIchiRuki, es la primera de muchas, así que esperamos que muchas personas más se animen a participar ❤ es para revivir un poquito el fandom. Debo de decir que me costó mucho y lo fui retrasando xD no me gustan las historias navideñas.

Tomen en cuenta que en Japón la navidad es más un San Valentín (?), vaya, que es para las parejas, no para la familia jajaja.

* * *

**Cena especial**

.

— ¿Segura de que has preparado todo bien?— Rukia rodó los ojos, entendía mejor de lo que parecía al mundo humano, a veces solamente se hacía la tonta para fastidiar a Ichigo, así que, que dudara tanto de ella le hacía arrepentirse de fingir ignorancia.

— Sí, sabes, no es tan difícil planificar para navidad. Ya sé utilizar internet.

Oh, y como se había entretenido buscando en las diferentes páginas web, en donde no terminaba de decidirse por exactamente qué hacer para celebrar esa primera navidad que iba a poder celebrar en el mundo humano siendo ambos pareja. Amaba a Byakuya, pero teniendo a los Kuchiki como familia era un infierno. Más de un mes antes del cumpleaños de su Nii-sama la atosigaban para que organizará la cena para celebrar un aniversario más, pues al ser la mujer más cercana a él le echaban el paquete, ¡para que ni siquiera pudiera asistir! Nada de mujeres en esas reuniones, y no es que Rukia quisiera pasar tiempo con los demás nobles, pero era su Nii-sama, y quería estar con él en esa fecha tan especial.

Pero Byakuya, siendo tan bondadoso como él solo puede serlo, le dijo que este año no iba a querer esa cena, que pondría una excusa de alguna misión del Gotei, porque lo que quería que ella pasará las fiestas humanas al lado del chico (ya no tan chico) que ama. Rukia con un par de estrellas por ojos le agradeció como nunca. E iba a hacer que valiera la pena esa noche.

— Precisamente por eso tengo miedo— el hombre de cabellos naranja con una ya veinticinco años caminaba a su lado en una algo ajetreada calle de Tokio, preguntándose qué clase de idea rara tendría su novia para pasar las fiestas—. A veces sacas cada cosa, que da miedo.

Rukia en lugar de seguir con esa discusión decidió dejarlo pasar, que para eso no era la navidad. En su lugar, se permitió un momento para admirarlo en silencio.

Le había pedido que se vistiera formal, obviamente no de traje y corbata, pero si algo presentable. Pudo notar como su estilo de vestir había cambiado drásticamente, había dejado esas ondas punk para vestir de manera más elegante y refinada, seguro que hasta su Nii-sama le aprobaría.

Y es que esa gabardina negra le quedaba fenomenal, ya había notado chiquillas echarle miradas inadecuadas a su hombre.

Sentía las sangre quemándole por la emoción de saber que ese hombre se había entregado en alma a ella, con una devoción ciega y una voluntad de hierro.

— ¿Qué me ves enana?

— No es nada— mintió, pero la verdad es que ya no eran un par de chiquillos para andar en esta clase de juegos—, la verdad, es que te ves muy guapo.

Ichigo sintió las mejillas arder. Esto era inmaduro, él ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, y aún así no lograba acostumbrarse a Rukia hablándole de esa manera, tan directa y sin miedos a expresarse. Seguro que había leído algún manga para sentirlo todo tan natural.

— Owww, Kurosaki-kun, no seas tímido— se burló picándole las costillas, sin detener su andar, usando ese tono molesto que usaba cuando estaban en preparatoria—, hasta parece que no tenemos cuatro años saliendo.

Ichigo gruñó por lo bajo, caminando con ella, sin saber a qué rumbo iban. Rukia había querido mantener en secreto sus planes para la celebración de navidad. Para ella quizá era algo tonto, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le alabara por sus atributos físicos, ni siquiera ella, que era la primera en darle cara con todos sus defectos.

— ¿Ya vamos a llegar?— preguntó para cambiar de tema.

— Mmm...— la pelinegra revisó su celular, cubriendo con su otra mano la pantalla de tal modo que desde el ángulo de vista Ichigo no pudiera ver que tenía en pantalla—. Dos cuadras más y vuelta a la derecha, a unos pasos y estaremos allí.

Realizaron el recorrido que ella había indicando, y cuando estuvieron allí, Ichigo se quedó con la boca abierta.

Estaban frente a un hotel.

¿Podría ser? No, ¿verdad? ¿O sí? Oh, Dios. ¿Rukia al fin había decidido dar el "siguiente" paso? Bueno, no es que no hubieran estado cerca, lo habían estado en múltiples ocasiones, pero pues, la enana mandaba, y si ella decía que no podría haber penetración después de sus "juegos", no la habría, aún cuando el se muriera por hacerlo. Pero es que no venía preparado, ¿pero allí deberían de tener todo, no? No parecía un love hotel, de hecho, se veía muy elegante, pero siendo Rukia, ella jamás podría pedir menos. Sólo lo mejor de lo mejor.

Porque ella quería que su primera vez juntos fuera especial.

Se lo dijo hace años, cuando trató de ser un poco más mano larga de lo que acostumbraba y ella le puso un alto, asegurándole que ella no le iba a faltar al respeto a su Nii-sama al no llegar virgen al matrimonio (para el cual ella aún no se sentía lista).

Ichigo sintió la emoción por todo el cuerpo.

Hoy, después de más de cuatro años de castidad voluntaria, apoyarse en su mano amiga y esperar a su enana, iban a consumar su amor.

— ¿Estoy soñando?— preguntó, aunque sonaba demasiado estúpido, y en su tono de voz era evidente la alegría. Y es que la idea de dejar fluir más de diez años de tensión sexual por la shinigami, que desde que era un adolescente ya tenía deseos impuros.

— No— Rukia casi ríe de la emoción de verlo en este estado, le alegraba que los planes que tenía le estuviera gustando tanto—, todo esto es real.

Le tomó de la mano, Ichigo la tomó encantado. Sonreía como bobo.

Rukia empujó la puerta para abrirla, y fueron recibidos por una muy bonita recepción. Ichigo se sintió maravillado por el lugar, sin creer que esto estaba pasando. Ya sentía que le sudaban las manos de la emoción.

La recepcionista les sonrió amablemente desde detrás del mostrador.

— Buenas noches, hice una reservación— saludó Rukia—, en el Niigata, ¿me podría decir en donde se encuentra?

— Buenas noches, tiene que pasar por el pasillo, a la derecha.

— Muchas gracias— Rukia trató de ser cortés, pero Ichigo estaba que se moría de la ansiedad, así que apenas y supo la ubicación casi se la lleva de corbata de lo rápido que iba caminando. Le pareció curioso que ella haya elegido la planta baja, no creyó que las habitaciones del primer piso fueran las más lindas, pero no es que le importará mucho. Lo que quería hacer con ella era lo importante.

Casi hasta sentía ganas de gritar de la emoción. Rukia reía a la par de él, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

—Ya, acá es— Rukia le dijo cuando estuvieron frente a una puerta muy grande. Esto no era una habitación. Cuando ella la abrió, la patada que le recibió le dolió más que con unos tiernos seis añitos y con el único deseo de navidad de recibir un cachorrito lo que encontró bajo el árbol fue uno de esas horribles pinturas de inugamis que le dio una razón más para llorar, porque además de no ser lo que quería, le daba mucho miedo.

— ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué estabas esperando para llegar?— la voz de Isshin le sonó tan lejana. Después de tantos golpes, podría ser que ya le hubiera dejado mal de la cabeza.

Ojalá así fuera.

Pero no, Ichigo tenía que levantarse antes de que el inconsciente de su padre arremetiera ahora tratando de darle con el codo en la cara, incluso cuando estaba semi inconsciente.

— ¿Qué demonios?— le dió un golpe con el puño cerrado justo en la boca del estómago, lanzandolo lejos—, ¿qué es esto?— preguntó indignado.

— La cena de navidad Ichigo, ¿qué más?— Rukia se quita su abrigo para revelar el suéter beige y el short café oscuro que tenía encima de las medias negras—, así es como se celebra la navidad, con familia y amigos.

Ichigo casi se va de espaldas al notar que allí dentro estaba su padre, sus hermanas, Byakuya y casi todos sus amigos.

Suspiró. Sabía que no podía confiar en la enana e internet. No se iba a enojar con ella por haber malinterpretado sus acciones, es más, quizá esto podía resultar incluso mejor.

Sonrió con todos los dientes, revolviendole el cabello a Rukia que se encontraba recogido en dos trenzas.

Ay, su enana hermosa. Así de tontita la quería.

Rukia sonrió resplandeciente, ya algo acostumbrada que Ichigo expresará su cariño en público de esa manera e ignorando totalmente que su novio había entendido algo diametralmente distinto a su plan.

Ichigo no se iba a preocupar por ello, iba a disfrutar de la cena, que estaba seguro de que iba a estar deliciosa. La tomó de la mano, lo importante era estar con su enana y la familia, ya habría tiempo para noches a solas.

* * *

Después de la cena, vino el karaoke, y quizá porque habían bebido un poco se animaron a cantar con sus amigos. El único que no se animó a cantar fue Byakuya, y Rukia casi, casi le convencía. Sí que tenía un don su pequeña shinigami.

Cuando parecía que la noche estaba por acabar, la música cambió a una más elegante y tranquila, y Rukia le alejó de los invitados para salir a la terraza. Ichigo rió con ganas cuando notó como algunos pasaban ocasionalmente por la puerta, tratando de ver con disimulo que iba a acontecer allí fuera.

—Ichigo, hemos estado juntos por ya cuatro años— comenzó ella, parecía un discurso más de esos que hacía cada que se sentía cursi, así que Ichigo trató de seguirle la corriente.

— Cuatro años y tres meses— le corrigió divertido—, pero yo te quiero desde mucho antes de eso— a lo que Rukia sonrió con más ganas, enternecida por ese momento de sinceridad para con ella gracias al alcohol.

— Bueno, ha sido un largo camino, para crecer, madurar y llegar a donde hoy estamos— Ichigo se tragó el comentario de que ella seguía siendo igual de pequeña, no quería arruinar el buen humor—, y bueno— Rukia se relamió los labios—. Creo que el momento de que expandamos nuestros horizontes llegue.

Ichigo se quedó pasmado cuando la vio que se podía de rodillas, con una pierna flexionada. ¿No lo iba a hacer? ¿O si?

Rukia sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo, abriéndole con un poco de torpeza.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo, Kurosaki Ichigo?— el rostro de Rukia reflejaba determinación, pero estaba expectante mostrándole el anillo que tenía un diamante con forma de cabeza de conejo.

Ichigo sintió algo que no esperaba, algo que probablemente, de ser visto por otro hombre, este le recriminaría por emocionarse porque estar emocionado por una propuesta de matrimonio era una cosa de chicas, pero no lo podía evitar. La felicidad le carcomía el cuerpo, era como si el alma se le fuera a salir del cuerpo por sí sola para poder fusionarse con la de ella.

— Sí, sí— aceptó, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?—, acepto casarme contigo, Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia casi pegó el brinco de la emoción, se puso de pie y sacó el conejo para ponerselo a Ichigo cuando se dio cuenta de que era muy pequeño.

— Diablos, el de la tienda me dijo que te debía quedar— se trató de disculpar—. Dijo que era la talla más grande.

— Creo que me has comprado un anillo para mujer, Rukia.

— ¿Qué?— la pelinegra se le quedó viendo, analizó la situación y no entendió—, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Seguramente el de la tienda pensó que le ibas a pedir matrimonio a tu "novia" Ichigo— se burló cuando la boca de Rukia se quedó abierta como la de un pez, sorprendida.

— ¡No puede ser!— Rukia estaba demasiado abochornada, el calor en la nuca le estaba empezando a picar—, ¿y cómo se supone que debió ser tu anillo?

— Bueno, lo normal sería que _yo _te diera el anillo— le arrebató el pequeño objeto de joyería y lo guardó bien—, pero no es que haya siquiera una pizca de normalidad en nuestras vidas.

— Te daré un anillo adecuado— le prometió.

— No— se negó rotundamente—, este es mi anillo, no vaya a ser que te arrepientas. Lo haremos un arete o dije, pero es mío, eh, que no me lo quieras robar porque es un conejo.

— Ay, Ichigo— Rukia se rió ahora de su infantilidad—, ¿cómo es que te quiero tanto?

Le abrazó rodeandole el torso con los brazos, extendiendo el cuello para poder verle a la cara. No le importaba si había alguien en la puerta.

— Eso es porque estoy hecho para ti, enana.

— Y tú para mí, fresita.

Ichigo se agachó y le dio un beso en los labios, sintiendo el frío en la nariz de Rukia pero el calor del resto de su cuerpo, con pequeños fuegos artificiales explotando en su interior mientras sus labios se movían a ese ritmo suave que tanto les gustaba.

Se separaron cuando escucharon el alboroto detrás de ellos.

— ¡Rukia-chan, estoy tan feliz— Isshin corrió a su encuentro a abrazarlos con una fuerza aplastante, sacándoles el aliento—, gracias por escoger al estúpido de mi hijo. Pensé que iba a quedarse solterón, gracias por proponerle matrimonio a mi retoño. ¡Pronto seré abuelo!

— ¡Papá!— Ichigo le reclamó—, creí que ya habías aprendido a no espiarnos.

— ¿Matrimonio?— Byakuya entró a la terraza inexpresivo, con su cara por default, había una amenaza en su mirada que Ichigo supo reconocer.

— ¡Así es Byakuya, tu hermana y yo nos vamos a casar!— le declaró mientras se liberaba de los brazos de su padre con Rukia de la mano, sin miedo alguno—, no nos importa lo que opines, si te niegas ni invitación te va a llegar.

Byakuya se quedó callado, Isshin no sabía qué decir y Rukia, algo enojada, reclamó.

— ¡Ichigo, Nii-sama fue quien me dio permiso para casarme!— le jalo la oreja, Ichigo ni siquiera se quejó de lo impactado que estaba de su declaración —, los nobles no hubieran hecho válido nuestro matrimonio, pero Nii-sama invirtió su valioso tiempo en preparar todo para que nadie se interpusiera y en organizar esta cena para pedir tu mano.

— Rukia, me alegro que Kurosaki haya aceptado, temía que fuera a huir de la responsabilidad— los ojos de Rukia se iluminaron y por un instante sintió deseos de llorar de la alegría.—. Kurosaki, has tomado la decisión correcta.— Ichigo quedó petrificado del terror que le produjo su futuro cuñado con esa mirada que advertía de alguna vez herir a su hermana.

— Gracias, Nii-sama.

Byakuya tan sólo asintió y se retiró en silencio, con una pequeña, prácticamente imperceptible sonrisa. Estaba feliz.

Mientras Ichigo veía a Byakuya irse, no pudo evitar pensar que esta era la mejor y más rara navidad de su vida (por ahora).


End file.
